Role Play Game: Battle System
by Sexia the Goddess of Lust
Summary: You want your OC/s to be functional but you don't have any idea on how you will introduce it? Well, read this publication for details and come in join.


...

Hello guys and gals of the League of Legend universe! My name is Sexia and today I will introduce you this "**Role Play Game: Battle System**"

It is where you post 1-3 of your OCs as an Entry, as long as you follow the format and rules, you will be part of the chosen Authors who can battle your OCs against other OCs.

This is a good thing for some Authors who don't want to create a story yet wishes to see their story be part to a certain degree and be known. Well, I will be your rescue boat! Instead of your OCs idling around, why not use it here?

It has the same concept as LoL but in text mode. Here is an example of how you should introduce your OCs.

* * *

Author Name: _Ance__ Seneia Valencia_

Team Name: _Trio of Triumph_  
Team Leader: _France Shellby_  
Other Team Member/s: _Veliza__ Sheanely_ and _Traks Earthenby_

STATUS:

"_France Shellby_"  
Main Class: _Soul Reaper_  
Sub-Class: _Life-Taker_  
Combined Class: _Death_  
Level: 1  
EXP Needed: 0/500 (-3 EXP Needed)  
Health: 150/150 (plus 1000 - 1,150/150)  
Mana: 50/50  
Attack Power: 150 (plus 200)  
Magical Power: 15  
Physical Defense: 20 (plus 10)  
Magical Defense: 25 (plus 5)  
Weapon: "_Death's Reaper_" - (plus 1000 H) (plus 200 AP) (-3 EXP Needed/attack)  
Gear: "_Black Suit_" - (plus 10 PD) (plus 5 MD)

"_Veliza__ Sheanely_"  
Main Class: _Demoness_  
Sub-Class: _Hacker_  
Combined Class: _Possessor_  
Level: 1  
EXP Needed: 0/100  
Health: 325/325  
Mana: 225/225  
Attack Power: 50  
Magical Power: 85 (plus 25)  
Physical Defense: 75  
Magical Defense: 75  
Weapon: "_Spear of Void_" (plus 25 MP) (-15 M/to the target)  
Gear: "_Dress Robe_" - (plus 5% all stats (except H and M)/hit)

"_Traks Earthenby_"  
Main Class: _Sonic_  
Sub-Class: _Fighter_  
Combined Class: _Mach Dual Wielder_  
Level: 1  
EXP Needed: 0/175  
Health: 250/250  
Mana: 135/135  
Attack Power: 45 (plus 15%/turn)  
Magical Power: 20  
Physical Defense: 100  
Magical Defense: 95  
Weapon: "_Guns of __Lifestealer_" - (plus 15% Lifeateal of H from the target)  
Gear: "_Adventurer's Combat Gear_" - (plus 20% EXP Needed/kill)

SKILLS:

[_France Shellby_]

"_Law of Death_" (-50 M) - all of the targets' stats will be greatly reduced by 45%, and a chosen target will be unable to move for 3 turns. However, he will also be unable to move in the same turns.

[_Veliza Sheanely_]

"_Despised Race_" (-75 M) - any class that has a classification of higher rank than a human will reduce its stats by 90% (1 use only).

"_Infiltration of Firewall_" (-50 M) - thrust her spear many times to the target, dealing them damage combined of both AP and MP.

"_Spear Flank_" (-10 M) - increase a chosen ally's stats by 15% (except H and M).

[_Trake Earthenby_]

"_Demand Me Your Action!_" (-70 M) - will see the future/next move of the target.

"_Slash Signal_" (-35 M) - attack the enemy with fury of slashes that deals additional 50% of AP and bleeding them -10% of their H per turn, only for 3 turns.

* * *

Aaaand this is how it will turn out in a Battle System in the Arena.

* * *

STATUS:

"_Sexia_"

Main Class: _Succubus_

Sub-Class: _Goddess_

Combined Class: _Goddess of Lust_

Level:_ 1_

EXP Needed: _0/275_

Health: _200/200 (plus 150 H - 350/200)_

Mana: _225/225_

Attack Power: _30_

Magical Power: _90 (plus 10 MP)_

Physical Defense: _40_

Magical Defense: _70 (plus 10 MD)_

Weapon: _"Staff of Bliss" (plus 150 H) (plus 10 MP)_

Gear: _"Suit of Allure" (plus 10 MD)_

Turn Take: _2_

"Ance Seneia Valencia"

Main Class:_ Authoritarian_

Sub-Class: _Goddess_

Combined Class: _Goddess of Authority_

Level: _1_

EXP Needed: _0/200_

Health: _300/300_

Mana: _100/100_

Attack Power: _75 (plus 25 __AP__)_

Magical Power: _50_

Physical Defense: _65 (plus 5 PD)_

Magical Defense: _25 (plus 5 MD)_

Weapon: _"Broadsword" (plus 25 __AP__)_

Gear: _"French Maid Outfit" (plus 5 PD) (plus 5 MD)_

Turn Take: _1_

_Note:_

_\- 'Attack' and any Physical Skills are based on __AP. The Magical Power are only applicable to skills that has magical property._

_\- In Weapon and Gear, the (PARENTHESES) represents the effects on the wielder, while [BRACKETS] can only be unlock after reaching Level 20 - it represents another effect to the wielder or an effect against the target._

SKILLS:

[Sexia]

"_Kiss of Pleasure_" (-35 M) - will stun any chosen target for 2 turns.

"_Drain Them Up Dry_" (-100 M) - will reduce all targets stats (except H and M) by 40% for 2 turns.

\- if your AP is "200", then it will reduce to "120" for 2 turns.

"_Painstaking_" (-35 M) - will clawed two chosen targets and will deal damage against them using MP with additional 25% of it.

\- she has 100 MP, add 25% of it, will turn into, 125 MP.

[Ance Seneia Valencia]

"_Moon Slash_" (-20 M) - will slash the air and release one slash wave that damage enemies by 15% additional AP.

\- her AP is 100, adding 15% of it, will turn to 115 AP.

"_Ftyuim_" (-50 M) - will shoot out a black and white beam and deals additional 45% of her MP.

\- her MP is 50, add it by 45%, then the damage will be 73.

[ARENA - Sexia VS. Ance Seneia Valencia]

**TURN NUMBER 1**

• Ance attacked Sexia.

• Sexia's H absorbed 50% of the attack, from (350/200) to (300/200)

• Sexia's PD tried to block the other 50% of attack, (40-50 = -10)

• Sexia's H absorbed the remaining attack, from (300/200) to (290/200)

**TURN NUMBER 2**

• Ance used "Moon Slash" to Sexia.

• Ance's M, from (100/100) to (80/100)

• Sexia's H absorbed 50% of the skill's AP, from (290/200) to (232/200)

• Sexia's PD tried to block the other 50% of the skill's attack, (40-58 = -18)

• Sexia's H absorbed the remaining skill's attack, from (232/200) to (214/200)

• Sexia used "Kiss of Pleasure" to Ance.

• Ance was stunned for 2 turns.

• Sexia's M, from (225/225) to (190/225)

**TURN NUMBER 3**

• The stun from Ance has only 1 turn left.

• No more available move.

**TURN NUMBER 4**

• The stun from Ance has left.

• Sexia used "Drain Them Up Dry" to Ance.

• Ance's stats (except H and M) will be reduced by 40% for 2 turns.

• Sexia's M, from (190/225) to (90/225)

• Ance used "Ftyuim" to Sexia.

• Ance's M, from (80/100) to (30/100)

• Sexia's H absorbed 50% of the skill's attack, from (214/200) to (192/200)

• Sexia's MD tried to block the other 50% of the skill's attack, (80-22 = 58)

• Sexia's H will not receive any additional damage.

**TURN NUMBER 5**

• Ance's debuff of 40% from her stats only has 1 turn left.

• Ance attack Sexia.

• Sexia's H absorbed 50% of the attack, from (192/200) to (162/200)

• Sexia's PD tried to block the other 50% of the attack, (40-30 = 10)

• Sexia's H will not receive any additional damage.

**TURN NUMBER 6**

• Ance's debuff of 40% from her stats has left.

• Sexia used "Painstaking" to Ance.

• Sexia's M, from (90/225) to (55/225).

• Ance's H absorbed 50% of the skill's attack, from (300/300) to (237/300)

• Ance's MD tried to block the other 50% of the skill's attack, (30-63 = -33)

• Ance's H absorbed the remaining skill's attack, from (237/300) to (204/200)

• Ance used "Moon Slash" to Sexia.

• Ance's M, from (30/100) to (10/100)

• Sexia's H absorbed 50% of the skill's attack, from (162/200) to (104/200)

• Sexia's PD tried to block the other 50% of the skill's attack, (40-50 = -18)

• Sexia's H absorbed the remaining skill's attack, from (104/200) to (86/200)

**TURN NUMBER 7**

• Ance attacked Sexia.

• Sexia's H absorbed 50% of the attack, from (86/200) to (36/200)

• Sexia's PD tried to block the other 50% of the attack, (40-50 = -10)

• Sexia's H absorbed the remaining attack, from (36/200) to (26/200)

**TURN NUMBER 8**

• Sexia used "Painstaking" to Ance.

• Sexia's M, from (55/225) to (20/225).

• Ance's H absorbed 50% of the skill's attack, from (204/300) to (141/300)

• Ance's MD tried to block the other 50% of the skill's attack, (30-63 = -33)

• Ance's H absorbed the remaining skill's attack, from (141/300) to (108/300)

• Ance attacked Sexia.

• Sexia absorbed 50% of the attack, from (26/200) to (-24/200)

**WINNER: Ance Seneia Valencia (1 Point)**

EXP Needed:_ 0/200 - 110/200_

* * *

This Battle System would be run by me and my Moderator.

By the way, if you're interested, here's the link for you to join whenever you want.

**(****fanfiction****) forum/Role-Play-Game/222181/**

• Replace the "()" to "."


End file.
